


Sew It Seams

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Mr Schue’s plan for costumes is as solid as their set list. (Kadam mentioned)





	

“How much?” Kurt asked, as if the two crumpled twenties and a ten weren’t answer enough. “Mr Schue expects us to make costumes for the entire glee club for that?”

“Just the dresses,” Tina corrected. “The boys can wear matching shirts and pants. The only thing they might need is ties.”

“To match the dresses. Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about Mr Schue having no imagination.

"I checked a few places online and fabric is cheaper than the mall.” Tina offered a smile of encouragement.

“We don’t have time for that,” Kurt countered. “We’ve got less than a week.” He reached into his bag and took out his car keys. “Come on, I want you to meet someone.”  
+++++

“Hi Kurt. Back so soon?” Tina was surprised when the tall, angular woman stepped out from behind her cash register to give Kurt a hug. “With all the fabric you bought last time, I didn’t think I’d see you for a while.”

“It’s not for me this time, Mrs Roth.” Kurt stepped back and motioned to Tina. “This is Tina. We’re in glee club together. We need to make costumes for our first competition.”

“Nice to meet you, Tina. Welcome to Sew It Seams.” She shook Tina’s hand and gave her a warm smile. “Now, I’m sure you’ve got some ideas, but maybe I can help. What kind of budget are you working with?”

“You don’t even want to know,” Kurt told her, clearly making an effort not to roll his eyes. “Our director’s kind of stuck in the ‘80’s.”

“Oh, dear.” Mrs Roth shook her head, a strand of brown hair slipping out of it’s messy bun.. “Well, let’s deal with that later. Do you have a pattern picked out?”

“Not yet,” Tina said with a grimace. We thought we’d make dresses for the girls, but we’ll need a range of sizes.

“So… something that will flatter all body types…” Mrs Roth headed toward a long table beside a set of filing cabinets. She picked up one of the pattern catalogs and flipped through it rapidly until she found the listing she wanted. “What about this?”

“It’s kind of plain,” Tina said, frowning in consideration. “Maybe if we added a sash.”

“Red on black,” Kurt said decisively, with matching red ties for the boys. He bounced a little on his toes. “The pleats will help it look good on everyone.”

“It’s not too full so that will save on fabric.” Mrs Roth pointed out.

“No sleeves,” Tina added before explaining that they had less than a week before sectionals.

“A week!” Mrs Roth shook her head. “Better get started then. I’ve got some fabric that would work and its on sale.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Kurt exclaimed as Mrs Roth rang up their order. Even with sale prices and Kurt’s frequent shopper discount it was well over Mr Schue’s budget but Kurt just handed over his credit card without complaint.

“Bring me pictures next time you visit,” Mrs Roth giving Kurt another hug and just holding on for a moment. Kurt’s mother had been a customer and Mrs Roth had watched Kurt grow up into this sweet-faced, talented young man.

“I will,” Kurt promised, waving as well as he could while weighted down with their purchases.

“Are you going to get in trouble with your Dad for charging this?” Tina’s fingers tugged at the hen of her dress as she fretted over the money they’d just spent.

“He won’t even notice. I shop there all the time.” Kurt glanced over and gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ll work it off.”

“You have a job?” Tina seemed shocked by the idea. Her parents only let her work during the summer so it wouldn’t distract her from her studies.

“I help out at Dad’s garage. I could work there more often but it’s bad for my skin.”

“That’s not fair. You shouldn’t have to pay for our costumes.” Tina crossed her arms and glared at the scenery as she weighed their options.

“I’m not offering to buy all out costumes,” Kurt insisted. “But I don’t mind this time.”

“It’s not right.” She insisted. “If we subtract what Mr Schue gave us and divide the rest, it’s not that much. But we’ve got to find a way to make Mr Schue understand what costumes cost, even with us doing the sewing.”

“Good luck,” Kurt said with a little shrug. As far as he was concerned, the matter was settled. His dad might wonder why he was working so many extra hours, but it wouldn’t be the first time Kurt had needed to work off a splurge.  
+++++

“What’s this?” Mr Schue asked when Tina handed him a copy of the receipt for the costume materials. “A hundred and… What did you buy?”

“"Fabric,” Tina put a finger on the receipt with a little more force than necessary, “Zippers. Thread. Interfacing. A pattern. These things aren’t cheap Mr Schue. You never even thanked me and Kurt for all the work we’re doing - for free - buying all this and making costumes out of it.” Tina crossed her arms. “If Kurt hadn’t paid the difference, we’d be wearing street clothes for sectionals.”

“I didn’t think it would be so expensive,” Schue mumbled, missing the rest of Tina’s comments entirely.

“Well it won’t be any cheaper for regionals. We need a budget.” Tina took the receipt out of Mr Schue’s hands and walked away, counting her steps to keep from shouting at him. There wasn’t much she could do for now, but if they were going to regionals - and they were - she’d better come up with a plan.  
+++++

“Kurt! ” Mrs Roth excused herself from a customer and gathered Kurt up in a tight hug. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“NYADA’s keeping me busy,” Kurt told her with a bright smile. He stepped back and turned on command, modeling his latest creation. He’d packed it especially for her.

“I like it,” she assured him. “Hummel of New York.”

“Not yet,” Kurt assured her, laughing. He reached into his ever present messenger bag and brought out a framed picture. “I didn’t know if you’d want this?”

“Are you kidding. This is going on the wall with the rest of your glee club pictures.” She eagerly accepted the gift. “No matching costumes this time?”

“No, the Apples prefer freestyle.”

“So I see. But who’s this attractive gentleman on your right?” Kurt didn’t have to look to know who she meant.

“That’s Adam.” Kurt deliberately used his left hand to touch the frame. “It’s his group.”

“That’s not all that’s his, I’m thinking.” Mrs Roth leaned in to examine Kurt’s ring, pretending not to notice his blush. “Very nice.”

“It’s just a friendship ring,” Kurt told her, but his expression told her something else.

“A good place to start,” she assured him, patting his hand. “No reason to rush things, especially with you still in school.”

Kurt’s phone chimed and he glanced at it for a moment before giving her a smaller smile.

“I need to go. I just wanted to give you the picture and say hi.” He accepted another hug and was about to turn when something stopped him. “I almost forgot. I’ve been out of McKinley for years. Now will you tell me who paid for all those costumes? After the first one I mean.”

“Fine,” she laughed at his wide-eyed excitement, glad to see that the Big Apple hadn’t changed the little boy she’d met all those years ago, clinging to his mother’s hand. “It was Mr Figgins. He insisted that it be kept a secret. Something about vampires. I never did find out what he meant.”

“Tina,” Kurt said with a laugh. “I should have known she was involved. Thanks Mrs Roth. I’ll bring you another picture when the Apples make it to Broadway. When you see her, tell Tina I said thanks.”

“I will,” Mrs Roth promised, waving and watching until he was out of sight. Right now there were customers to attend to, but tonight, she had a phone call to make.

::end::


End file.
